The present invention relates to thermoplastic vulcanizate (TPV) compositions containing fluorine.
A two phase composition comprising a continuous phase thermoplastic material and a disperse phase elastomer, produced by dynamically vulcanizing the elastomer while the discrete phase elastomer is dispersed in the continuous phase thermoplastic material, is known. Examples of such a composition can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,348,502, 4,130,535, 4,173,556, 4,207,404 and 4,409,365.
Fluorocarbon resins and elastomers containing fluorine are known to excell in heat resistance. European Patent Application 1 68020A discloses two-phase blends containing fluorine. The elastomer used is substantially a vinylidene fluoride/hexafluoropropylene elastomer, and as its vulcanization method, polyol vulcanization by a combination of bisphenol AF, an acid receiving agent and an onium salt, or peroxide vulcanization by a combination of an organic peroxide and a polyfunctional unsaturated compound, is employed.
The compounds disclosed in EP 168020 require oven vulcanization (post cure) following dynamic vulcanization. With dynamic vulcanization alone, the material""s mechanical properties tend to be inadequate, particularly the permanent strain. Also, following dynamic vulcanization, the compositions also tend to form powder, rendering them extremely difficult to subsequently melt process in standard thermoplastic processing equipment. Finally, the compounds of EP 168020A are inherently susceptible to chemical attack and degradation by chemically basic moieties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,811 describes alternate two-phase dynamically vulcanized compounds based on a fluorocarbon resin continuous phase and a dispersed fluorocarbon elastomer dispersed phase. The fluorine containing elastomers have vulcanizable sites selected from the group consisting of epoxy groups, carboxylic acid groups, carboxylic acid derivative groups, sulfonic acid groups and sulfonic acid derivative groups.
It is desirable to compose and produce perfluoroether based TPVs that maintain their elastomeric properties down to extremely low temperatures, much lower than standard fluoroelastomer based TPVs. In addition, it is desirable to compose and produce perfluoroether based TPVs that melt process well and give good physical and mechanical properties without subjection to a post-cure processing cycle.
This invention provides a two phase composition comprising a perfluoroether and fluorinated thermoplastic, which is useful as a thermoplastic vulcanizate, that has excellent mechanical properties, heat resistance, fluids resistance, including fluids containing basic or alkaline moieties, and is easily melt processible. Moreover, the this invention includes a material that has elastomeric properties even at extremely low temperatures. Finally, a process for its production is disclosed.
This invention also includes a two-phase composition that can be obtained by using a fluoroelastomer with a perfluoroether polymer backbone that is dynamically vulcanized with an addition-curing silicone crosslinker.
This invention also includes a continuous thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin phase and a dispersed amorphous vulcanized perfluoroether containing elastomer phase, which is useful as a melt formable material having rubber elasticity.
Furthermore, this invention relates to a process for producing a fluorine containing thermoplastic vulcanizate composition, which comprises melt blending the above mentioned thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin and the non-vulcanized amorphous perfluoroether containing elastomer, followed by dynamically vulcanizing this blend to form elastomer particles dispersed in the thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin.
The compositions of this invention have the highly desirable property of low compression set. When articles made of these compositions are compressed for long periods of time, even at high temperatures, they have a strong tendency to return to their original size and shape. Also, the composition of this invention has excellent low temperature properties, meaning that it remains rubbery or elastomeric even at extremely low temperatures.
Another advantage is that articles made from the composition of this invention are highly fluid resistant, even to fluids containing chemically basic or alkaline components. Articles molded from the composition of the present invention can find use as seals and gaskets in applications where high temperatures and harsh chemical environments are common, for example in certain types of automotive or aerospace applications.
The present invention includes fluorine containing thermoplastic vulcanizate compositions comprising a continuous phase of at least one melt formable thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin and a fluoroelastomer with a perfluoroether polymer backbone that is dynamically vulcanized with an addition-curing silicone crosslinker.
Additionally, the present invention provides for the addition of fluoroelastomer based regrind, including and especially perfluoroether elastomer based regrind, to the perfluoroether elastomer based TPV to function as standard compound filler or to supplement the elastomeric portion of the TPV, providing additional elastomeric properties. The fluoroelastomer based regrind is chemically crosslinked fluoroelastomer elastomer compounds which are ground, for example by mechanical means, to particle sizes of less than 1000 micrometers, but preferably to less than 500 micrometers and most preferably to less than 100 micrometers. The fluoroelastomer based regrind, including perfluoroether elastomer based regrind, can exist in the perfluoroether elastomer based TPV at levels of up to 65 weight percent.
Further, the present invention provides a process for producing a fluorine containing thermoplastic vulcanizate composition, which comprises a step of melt blending at least one melt formable thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin and at least one fluorine containing elastomer with a perfluoroether polymer backbone and chemically crosslinking the elastomer, for example with an addition-curing silicone crosslinker, while exerting a mixing shear force at a temperature higher than the melting point of the thermoplastic fluorocarbon resins.
A selected thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin for the present invention is required to have thermoplasticity, i.e., it is required to be melt-formable. Namely, it must be a resin whereby the melt flow or the volume flow rate described in ASTM D-1238 or ASTM-2116 can be measured at a temperature higher than the melting point. It is preferably a thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin that can be melt-formed at a temperature at which there is no problem of deterioration of the fluorine containing elastomer. Among usual thermoplastic fluorocarbon resins, all fluorocarbon resins except for polytetrafluoroethylene resins that cannot be melt formed, may be employed.
The thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin useful for the present invention is a thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin having a fluorine content of at least 35% by weight, which can be obtained by polymerizing an ethylenically unsaturated compound containing a completely or partially fluorinated fluoro-olefin, preferably at least one fluoroolefin selected from the group consisting of tetrafluoroethylene, hexafluoropropylene, trifluoroethylene, vinylidene fluoride, vinyl fluoride, trifluoroethylene chloride and a perfluoroalkylvinyl ether (wherein the alkyl group has from 1 to 8 carbon atoms).
The ethylenically unsaturated compound may, for example, be a non-fluorinated olefin such as ethylene of propylene, an alkylvinyl ether or a perfluoroalkyl ethylene, in addition to the above olefins.
Preferred among such polymers is a tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene/vinylidene fluoride terpolymer, a tetrafluoroethylene/ethylene copolymer, a tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene copolymer, a tetrafluoroethylene/perfluoropropylvinyl ether copolymer, a trifluoroethylene chloride/ethylene copolymer or a vinylidene fluoride polymer. Particularly preferred are a tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene/vinylidene fluoride terpolymer and a tetrafluoroethylene/ethylene copolymer. Most preferred is a tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene/vinylidene fluoride terpolymer. A plurality of fluorocarbon resins may be used in combination. These copolymers may have other copolymerizable components further copolymerized.
Suitable semi-crystalline fluorine containing thermoplastics are tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene/vinylidene fluoride terpolymers which are available under the tradename THV from Dyneon LLC (Oakdale, Min.), such as grades THV 410, THV 500 and THV 610, especially the latter. The monomer ratio affects crystallinity, mechanical properties and melt temperature. These grades have fluorine contents in the range of 70 to 76 weight percent and have crystalline melting points of 155xc2x0 C., 165xc2x0 C. and 185xc2x0 C. respectively. As an example of the monomer ratios in these terpolymers, THV410 has as a ratio of tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene/vinylidene fluoride of 53/18/29 respectively. Generally an increase in the tetrafluoroethylene in the monomer mix leads to an increase in the crystalline melting point.
The fluorocarbon elastomers required for the present invention have a perfluoroether backbone of the type: 
The perfluoroether monomer unit imparts outstanding properties such as good mechanical properties, heat resistance, exceptional low temperature resistance, chemical resistance, oil resistance, etc.
Further, in the uncrosslinked state the perfluoroether polymer may be end capped with a variety of chemically functional groups that may be used to chemically crosslink the polymer. Commonly used, but not limited to, are vinyl silicones groups.
Suitable amorphous fluoroelastomers based on perfluoroether backbones are available under the tradename SIFEL from Shin-Etsu Chemical Company (Tokyo, Japan), such as grades SIFEL 3701, SIFEL 3750, SIFEL 4750 and SIFEL 5701, especially the latter one listed. The fluorine content of these elastomers is about 69 weight percent.
The elastomer phase of the composition of this invention may be cured with conventional curing systems known for chemically reacting or activating the specific functional group attached to the ends of the perfluoroether polymers, causing the polymer to crosslink and form a macromolecular network. As an example, when the perfluoroether polymer is end capped with vinyl silicone functionality, crosslinkers incorporating silicon-hydride groups are used to provide the chemical bridges between the perfluoroether polymers, and hence the crosslinked network. The crosslinking reaction, in this case, is provided by a standard platinum addition curing mechanism.
The composition of the present invention may contain vulcanization accelerators, fillers, antioxidants, stabilizers, pigments, processing assistants, etc. in an amount at a level of common use.
The particle size of the chemically reacted dispersed phase, excluding the size of regrind which may be added, of the present invention varies depending upon the components of the composition, the proportions of the proportions of the respective components, the viscosities of the respective components, the production conditions, etc. However, the average particle size is usually preferably no larger than 50 micrometers, more preferably not larger than 10 micrometers and most preferably no larger than 5 micrometers.
The composition of the present invention may include fluoroelastomer based regrind, including and especially perfluoroether elastomer based regrind. The fluoroelastomer based regrind is chemically crosslinked fluoroelastomer elastomer compounds which are ground, for example by mechanical means, to particle sizes of less than 1000 micrometers, but preferably to less than 500 micrometers and most preferably to less than 100 micrometers. The fluoroelastomer based regrind, including perfluoroether elastomer based regrind, can exist in the perfluoroether elastomer based TPV at levels of up to 65 weight percent.
The process of the present invention comprises melt blending the thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin and the perfluoroether based elastomers at a temperature higher than the melting temperature of the fluorocarbon resin in either batch or continuous mixers, followed by vulcanizing the perfluoroether containing elastomer while exerting a mixing shear force. The temperature for mixing may be suitably selected depending on the types of thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin and the fluorine containing elastomer used.
It is necessary to conduct the vulcanization while exerting a mixing shear force. As the vulcanization is conducted while a mixing shear force is applied, the thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin will form a continuous phase, and a disperse phase, composed of a cured perfluoroether elastomer, will be uniformly dispersed in the continuous phase. Such a continuous phase will form even when the thermoplastic resin is not the major component. If the continuous and the disperse phases are reversed, that is if the thermoplastic fluorocarbon resin becomes the dispersed phase and the perfluoroether based elastomer the continuous phase, then the material would not be melt processible.
The present invention provides a two-phase composition comprising a continuous phase thermoplastic material and a disperse phase elastomer, produced by dynamic vulcanizing the elastomerxe2x80x94that is curing the elastomer while it is undergoing shear stress from mixing and after it has been melt mixed with the thermoplastic. A fluorocarbon resin is used as the thermoplastic phase and a perfluoroether based elastomer is used as the dispersed elastomeric phase. The present invention is useful as a thermoplastic vulcanizate, excellent in moldability, maintaining elastomeric properties at extremely low temperatures, mechanical properties and fluid resistance, even to fluids containing chemically basic moieties. The present invention also provides a process for its production.
The following examples of the present invention are presented. However, in no way do these examples limit the scope of the present invention. All data presented in the following examples were generated using standard ASTM test methods. The hardness test was performed according to ASTM D2240. The tensile properties were determined according to ASTM 412 and compression set according to ASTM D395. Fluid immersion testing was performed according to ASTM D471 and low temperature properties were measured according to ASTM D1053.
In addition, test plaques used to die cut test specimens were all prepared by compression molding material for 2 minutes at 250xc2x0 C. and then cooling under pressure for 20 minutes until the temperature fell below 50xc2x0 C.